Who are you, Mr X?
by NaruNarurin
Summary: Di hari ulang tahunnya, Hinata menemukan sebuah hadiah tanpa nama di sebelah bantalnya. Kini, ia bermaksud menemukan pengirim misterius tersebut berdasarkan petunjuk yang ada. Bersiaplah, Mr.X! Guess who!


Suatu pagi ketika sinar matahari masih menyentuh langit-langit, Hinata mendapat sebuah kejutan kecil di sebelah bantalnya. Matanya yang biasanya memerlukan waktu kurang lebih tiga menit untuk dikucek itu, kini terbelalak lebar dengan sendirinya. Rasa kantuk hilang sudah.

Biasanya ia bangun pagi untuk latihan pagi. Cuci muka, gosok gigi, lalu latihan. Selesai latihan, ia akan mandi, sarapan dan pergi latihan lagi bersama dengan temannya atau mengisi waktunya dengan kegiatan lain.

Kali ini ia terpaksa menunda semua itu.

Saat bangun, yang pertama kali ia temukan adalah sebuah kado kecil di sebelah bantalnya. Ia ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, tapi tidak menyangka hadiah pertamanya akan datang secepat ini.

Tunggu dulu, kalau begitu ada yang masuk sembarangan ke kamarnya? Gawat, penjagaan harus diperketat.

Dengan berdebar-debar, ia membuka bingkisan itu secara perlahan. Baru terlihat kotaknya saja ia sudah menarik napas sampai tercekik. Sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang biasanya ia lihat di toko-toko perhiasan. Lalu, kalau ukurannya sekecil ini, biasanya pasti...

Hinata menggeleng. Ah, nggak mungkin. Masa' ada yang langsung mau ngelamar dia? Tapi penasaran juga, nih.

Saat ia membukanya, ia terpesona sendiri. ''A-a-a...'' Meski nggak ada orang, Hinata juga bisa gagu sendiri, loh. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya karena tidak percaya. Kirain masih mimpi. Tapi matanya juga jadi silau karena 'itu'. Meski bukan cincin, tapi yang berada di dalam kotak merah itu dengan tenang adalah sebuah kalung berliontinkan batu berwarna biru yang indah.

Yaah, meleset sedikit lah.

''Ah, ng... Uuh...'' Hinata jadi mengeluarkan suara aneh saking bingungnya. Siapa sih yang ngasih hadiah ini? Dia nggak begitu ngerti tentang batu-batuan. Mau blue sapphire kek, mau emerald kek, mau topaz kek, pernah liat juga nggak. Tapi liontin berpotongan kristal itu sangat cantik dan berkilauan. Entah kristal asli atau palsu, ini sangat cantik. Siapapun yang memberi ini pasti sangat mengerti tentang perempuan.

Di dalamnya ada secarik kertas kecil, seperti sebuah kartu. Hinata mengambil dan membaca tulisan yang tertera. Bahkan tulisannya pun indah, seperti kaligrafi.

_Saat kau merasa terlalu lelah untuk berjalan, berhentilah_

_Saat kau merasa matamu sudah tak dapat melihat, tutuplah matamu_

_Saat kau merasa hatimu hampa, kau boleh menangis_

_Lakukanlah apa yang kau inginkan_

_Kau mengerti akan hal itu_

Hinata tertegun. Ia membaca surat itu berkali-kali. Ia mengecek kotak itu maupun bungkusnya, barangkali ada nama pengirimnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Hinata bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Mandi dan berpakaian. Tidak lupa ia mengambil jaketnya yang berwarna ungu cerah. Ia bersiap untuk misi pencarian si misterius pemberi hadiah.

Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus menemukan orang ini!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

Who are you, Mr.X?

Author: NaruNarurin

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: K

Genre: Friendship

A Birthday Fic

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata bergegas menuruni tangga. Ia bertekad untuk segera melakukan investigasi.

_Kruyuuukk_

Tadinya sih begitu, sampai perutnya bunyi. Dia lupa kalau sekarang waktunya sarapan. Dan ia juga melewatkan makan malam kemarin.

''Hinata-sama.'' Hinata menoleh. Suara itu milik Neji, kakak sepupunya. ''Selamat pagi. Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu.'' Hinata tercengang. Neji ingat ulang tahunnya?

''Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata-sama,'' ucap Neji. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah hiasan rambut yang indah. Ornamen bunga kertas dengan beberapa untaian manik-manik. Wajah Hinata berubah dari tercengang menjadi terkagum.

''I-ini untukku...?'' Neji mengangguk. Hinata mengambil hiasan rambut itu dengan tangannya yang gemetar. Neji jadi pengen ketawa, tapi tetep pasang muka _cool_. Hinata melihatnya tetap dengan mata berbinar. ''Te-terima kasih, Neji nii-san...'' Ia tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Meski Neji nggak senyum pas ngucapin selamat, tapi Hinata udah seneng banget. Niat baik Neji tersampaikan. Pasti akan lebih tersampaikan seandainya Hinata ngeliat Neji saat dia milih hadiah itu di toko. Betapa dia pusing ngeliatin barang-barang cewek dan betapa susahnya milih ornamen sambil mikir kira-kira mana yang lebih disukai anak perempuan. Tapi kalau tidak tahu juga tidak apa-apa kok.

''Ng, Ne-Neji nii-san...'' Neji memiringkan kepalanya ketika Hinata memanggil. Hinata menunduk dan tampak gusar. ''Emh... A-apa semalam Nii-san, nngh...'' Aargh! Rasanya sulit sekali untuk berbicara. ''A-apa semalam Nii-san tahu k-kalau-kalau ada penyusup yang m-ma-masuk ke rum-mah ini?''

Mata Neji menyipit. ''Apa kau bilang? Penyusup?''

Graaah! Lagi-lagi salah bicara! ''B-b-b-bu-bukan. M-maksudku, apa N-Neji nii-san tahu siapa yang memberikanku ini?'' Hinata mengerahkan keberanian untuk menunjukkan kotak merah beserta surat yang didapatkannya pada Neji. Neji dengan tenang mengambil kedua benda itu. Mengamati dan membaca. Kemudian ia mengembalikannya pada Hinata.

''Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Memangnya kau mau mencarinya?'' Hinata tertunduk kecewa. Neji berpikir dan mencari kata-kata. ''Aku tidak tahu, tapi kalau dia bisa menuliskan hal itu untukmu, mungkin dia adalah orang yang dekat denganmu.'' Secercah kata-kata Neji membawa senyuman di wajah Hinata kembali. ''Sekarang lebih baik kita sarapan.''

Hinata kembali mengamati hadiahnya. Ya, mungkin sebenarnya dia orang yang dekat. ''Ah, Hinata-sama, kalau kau berhasil menemukan orang itu...'' Hinata melihat punggung Neji. ''Pastikan kau memberi tahuku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang penyusup masuk ke kediaman keluarga Hyuuga dengan selamat.''

Hinata bergidik ngeri. Dipastikan Hinata tidak akan memberi tahu Neji identitas si pemberi hadiah.

Itu kalau ketemu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah Neji, Hinata mendapat ucapan selamat dari adiknya, Hanabi. Pelukan Hanabi selalu sangat bersemangat dan meremukkan tulang. Hanabi memberinya sebuah tusuk konde yang cukup antik. Hinata membalasnya dengan sebuah pelukan erat seorang kakak yang terharu.

''Sebenarnya hadiah ini sengaja kupilih karena menurutku cocok dengan hadiah dari ayah,'' bisik Hanabi.

Hadiah dari ayahnya ia terima setelah sarapan pagi yang hening. Sebuah kimono yang indah dengan motif cahaya kunang-kunang berwarna hijau kebiruan yang lembut. Hinata tidak akan tahu saat Hiashi menyunggingkan sesimpul senyum ketika Hinata mengagumi hadiahnya. Hinata hanya perlu tahu sosok punggung ayahnya yang dingin namun sesekali menengok untuk memberi kata-kata yang menusuk. Setidaknya Hinata bahagia saat ayahnya masih mau melirik ke belakang.

Ia pasti akan menyimpan hadiah-hadiahnya di tempat rahasianya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pencarian masih berlanjut. Tapi ia tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Petunjuknya hanya tulisan tangan yang ada di kertas ini. Kira-kira siapa yang memiliki tulisan tangan yang bagus?

''Hinataaa!''

''Kyaaa!''

Seekor anjing menubruknya sampai jatuh kemudian menjilat wajahnya dengan senang. ''Tu-tunggu, Akamaru, hahaha, hentikan, hahahahaha, stop. Geli sekali, hahahaha...'' Saat Hinata bangun dia ditubruk lagi oleh Kiba sampai jatuh. Ya ampun, mereka berdua ini benar-benar mirip. Bedanya, Kiba nggak bakal menjilat Hinata. Hinata bisa pingsan.

''Happy birthday! Aku orang ke berapa yang mengucapkan hal itu?''

Hinata menghitung. ''Ng... Entahlah. Setelah Neji nii-san, Hanabi dan ayah, Ko pengurusku dan beberapa keluarga Hyuuga lainnya juga sudah mengucapkan selamat dan memelukku.''

''Aargh! Mereka curang! Mentang-mentang serumah, mereka bisa mengucapkannya lebih dulu!'' Kiba menggerutu. Hinata hanya tertawa pelan. Kiba masih saja terus mempermasalahkan hal itu setiap tahun.

''Mengucapkan selamat itu bukan kompetisi, yang penting niat.''

''Shino-kun.'' Hinata dan Kiba menoleh ke arah datangnya Shino yang memang tadi jalan bareng Kiba.

''Ini, Hinata.'' Ia memberikan sebuah bingkisan ke tangan Hinata. ''Hadiahmu. Selamat ulang tahun.''

Hinata senang. ''Te-terima kasih, Shino-kun.''

''Coba buka hadiahnya, Hinata!''

Sesuai kata-kata Kiba, Hinata membuka hadiah dari Shino. Pelan-pelan agar tidak merusak bungkusnya. Hinata selalu seperti itu, yang membuat Kiba nggak sabaran.

''Apaan tuh?'' ribut Kiba ketika melihat isi hadiah Shino. ''Pernak-pernik serangga? Serem amat!'' Di dalamnya ada anting-anting tarantula, dompet kecil bergambar lebah. Bukan lebah yang udah dibikin-bikin jadi imut, tapi foto close up lebah asli yang matanya besar, mulutnya bertaring dan memiliki antena. Ngeri banget!

Shino sendiri nggak terlalu ngerti. Tapi Kiba aja berkomentar begitu, apalagi anak perempuan. Sepertinya pendapat dari perempuan anggota klan Aburame tidak bisa dijadikan standar umum, ya.

''Kalau kau tidak suka, aku bisa menukarnya...''

''Tidak. Ini hebat.'' Shino dan Kiba merasa pendengaran mereka salah. ''Aku suka sekali. Terima kasih, Shino-kun.'' Hinata tersenyum lebar.

Biarpun mungkin menurut orang lain terasa aneh, tapi ini adalah hadiah yang dipilih Shino untuk dirinya. Hinata merasa sangat senang. Mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti _As sweet as Shino can do._

Kiba merasa ditinggalkan karena sekarang di belakang mereka berdua ada bunga-bunganya. ''Hei, kalian jangan masuk ke dunia berdua, dong!'' teriaknya. ''Aku juga punya hadiah untuk Hinata.''

Kiba mengeluarkan bingkisan juga, lalu tersenyum bangga.''Heh, hadiahku pasti jauh lebih bagus dari Shino.''

''Huh, paling-paling hadiahmu dibungkus oleh Kak Hana. Tahun lalu 'kan bungkusnya berantakan.''

''E-enak saja kau bicara!''

Sementara mereka berdua berdebat, Akamaru menemani Hinata membuka hadiah. Hadiah dari Kiba adalah boneka kelinci putih yang lembut memakai baju si kerudung merah yang ada dalam cerita dongeng, lengkap dengan keranjangnya. Hinata membuka mulut tapi tidak bisa bersuara. Ia hanya megap-megap.

''Itu hadiah dariku dan Akamaru. Yang memilihkannya Akamaru, loh.''

Hinata melihat ke Akamaru yang ada di sebelahnya ''Guk!'' kemudian memeluknya erat.

''Terima kasih, Akamaruuuuu!'' Setelah memeluk Akamaru, ia tak lupa tersenyum pada Kiba. ''Terima kasih, Kiba-kun.''

Tadinya Kiba mau menjulurkan lidah dan mengejek ke Shino kalau hadiahnya memang lebih bagus. Tapi tubuhnya kaku. Shino menepuk pundak Kiba. ''Keputusan yang bagus.'' Kiba mengangguk.

Senyuman Hinata.

Worth it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Ng, a-aku mau tanya, a-apa kalian tahu, kira-kira siapa yang menulis ini?''

Kiba dan Shino mengamati kertas yang diberikan Hinata. Wah, tulisannya bagus.

''Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?''

''Ng, tadi pagi, kertas itu sudah ada di sebelah bantalku... bersama sebuah hadiah.''

Kiba penasaran. ''Hadiah? Hadiah apa?''

''Ng, itu...''

Sebenarnya Hinata nggak mau ceritain detilnya. Malu. Tapi karena dipaksa dan dikenain jurus kelitikannya Kiba, akhirnya dia mengakui semua.

''Woaahh! Ternyata Hinata punya penggemar rahasia!'' Lalu ia bersiul nakal yang mengundang rona merah di wajah Hinata.

''Aku tidak menyangka. Hinata yang sampai kemarin masih mengikutiku dari belakang kini sudah beranjak dewasa...'' perasaan Shino seperti seorang ayah yang melepas kepergian anaknya.

''Ke-kenapa sampai Shino-kun juga ikut-ikutan?''

Dan akhirnya, pencarian kembali menuju titik awal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena Kiba dan Shino menolak untuk ikut mencari dengan alasan ada urusan, Hinata terpaksa melakukan pencariannya sendiri. Sampai ia menemukan kedua teman perempuannya.

''Selamat pagi, Ino-san, Sakura-san.''

Ino dan Sakura menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar. ''Hinataaa!'' teriak mereka berdua. ''Happy birthday!'' Kemudian mereka memeluk Hinata erat. Hinata balas memeluk.

''Kami mencarimu dari tadi.''

''Kami punya hadiah khusus untukmu.''

Hinata diseret ke rumah Ino. Ia didudukkan di kamar Ino kemudian Sakura mengambil sebuah kotak dan menaruhnya di meja pendek, di depan Hinata. Hinata sudah mengira-ngira. Jangan-jangan...

''Alat make-up!''

''Untukmu yang sudah berumur 18 tahun!''

Hinata memandang takjub. Alat kosmetik berwarna-warni. Lengkap dari lipgloss, eyeliner, blush on, dan lain-lain. ''T-tapi, aku tidak tahu cara pakainya...''

Ino dan Sakura tersenyum. ''Kalau begitu, kau bisa belajar mulai sekarang. Kami ada untuk membantumu.''

Meski ditolak halus maupun ditolak kasar, tetep aja Hinata dipaksa pake. Yaah, sebenarnya Hinata nggak terlalu nolak juga, sih. Dia pengen banget tau rahasia cantiknya Ino dan Sakura. Wajarlah kalau anak cewek coba dandan. Ini hal yang harus dimaklumi secara universal.

Dan jadilah Hinata seperti sekarang. Sihir kaum hawa itu memang alat kosmetik, ya. Meski Hinata hanya minta dipakaikan tipis-tipis, tapi dia tetep nggak percaya kalau yang di cermin itu pantulan sosoknya. Agak narsis nggak sih kalau nganggep diri sendiri cantik? Sekali-kali boleh lah, ya. Mumpung lagi ulang tahun.

''Te-terima kasih, Ino-san, Sakura-san.''

Ino dan Sakura tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerja mereka.

Agak ragu-ragu, setelah membicarakan banyak hal, Hinata menceritakan sedikit kejadian pagi ini. Ia kembali menunjukkan kartu pesan dan kalungnya pada Sakura dan Ino. Mata kedua gadis itu berbinar.

''Kyaa! Ada yang naksir Hinata! Hinata punya Secret Admirer!'' Teriakan Ino membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

''Eh, bu-bukan begitu, i-itu hanya hadiah ulang- ''

''Kyaa!'' Terlambat. Mulut Hinata udah dibekep sama dada Ino pas ia memeluknya.

''Lalu, kamu mau mencari orang ini?'' tanya Sakura. Hinata mengangguk. ''Kenapa? Kamu mau bilang kalau kamu nggak bisa menerima hadiah semahal ini? Mau dikembalikan?'' Hinata terasa ditusuk. Pertanyaan Sakura tadi ngena banget. Sempet kepikir begitu, sih...

Sakura menghela napas. ''Lebih baik kamu urungkan saja niatmu. Dia sudah berbaik hati memberikan kalung ini untukmu. Kalau kau mengembalikannya, itu sama saja akan menyakiti perasaannya.''

Hinata tertunduk dan berpikir. Kata-kata Sakura benar. Seharusnya dia memikirkan seperti apa perasaan orang yang telah memberinya hadiah seindah itu. ''Ka-kalau begitu, kuurungkan saja niatku yang itu.'' Sakura mengangguk-angguk.

Tunggu.

'Yang itu'?

Berarti masih ada lagi dong?

''A-ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan pada si pemberi hadiah itu.'' Hinata tertunduk.

Sakura dan Ino tersenyum. ''Kami tidak bisa membantumu, tapi... Berjuanglah.'' Hinata tersenyum senang dengan dukungan itu.

''Tapi kira-kira siapa yang memberi Hinata hadiah seperti ini, ya? Aku penasaran. Pasti orangnya keren dan baik hati. Pastinya kalau bisa memberikan hadiah semahal ini, dia orang kaya.'' Ino mulai berkhayal sendiri.

''Kalau dilihat dari kata-katanya, sih, sepertinya dia cukup tahu banyak tentangmu.'' Sakura berkomentar sambil melihat kartu pesan itu sekali lagi.

''Ah, eh, Ne-Neji nii-san juga tadi berkata hal yang sama...''

''Eeh? Gak asik dooong...'' Wajah Ino cemberut. ''Kalau misalnya itu hanya teman-teman seangkatan kita, 'kan nggak ada yang keren...'' Sakura mencubit kaki Ino. Ino mengaduh-aduh kesakitan.

Hinata hanya tertawa melihat mereka berantem lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orang yang selanjutnya dikunjungi Hinata tentu saja sensei kesayangannya, Kurenai. Setelah memiliki anak, perhatiannya ke tim memang sedikit berkurang, tapi Hinata nggak terlalu protes. Itu 'kan memang sifat seorang ibu. Timnya memang jadi lebih sering dikomando oleh Jounin lain, tapi apa boleh buat. Selama Senseinya senang, rasanya berada di bawah pimpinan orang lain pun tidak masalah.

''Hinata.'' Baru saja memikirkan sensei-nya, wanita itu datang. Ia menggendong anak laki-lakinya yang baru berumur sekitar setahun lebih.

Setelah peluk cium dan memberi selamat, Kurenai mengajak Hinata ke rumahnya untuk mengambil hadiah. Hinata jadi nggak enak. Rasanya seharian ini dia keluar dari rumah cuma buat nagihin hadiah ke temen-temennya satu persatu.

Sampai di rumah Kurenai, Hinata membantu menyiapkan teh. Shunin, anaknya, dibiarkan bermain sendiri di ruang tamu.

''Aku tidak terlalu mengerti kesukaanmu. Setiap kali aku memberikanmu sesuatu, kau hanya tersenyum senang dan berterima kasih. Aku masih belum mengerti apa yang paling kau inginkan.'' Hinata hanya tersenyum malu. Shunin yang duduk di pangkuannya hanya melihatnya dengan bingung. ''Karena itu,'' Kurenai mengambil sebuah bingkisan. ''Aku memilih ini untuk ulang tahunmu kali ini.''

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak terlalu pemilih. Ia menerima semua yang diberikan padanya. Hanya dengan ucapan selamat saja, dia sudah senang. Terkadang, ucapan selamat ulang tahun baginya terdengar seperti ucapan syukur karena terlahir di dunia ini. Rasanya aneh, bodoh dan naif sekali. Tapi perasaan menjadi hangat kalau berpikir seperti itu.

Hinata membuka hadiah dari Kurenai dengan hati-hati. Sebuah album yang cukup besar. ''Bukalah,'' kata gurunya. Hinata membuka buku album yang besar itu. Di dalamnya ada beberapa foto. Foto pertamanya dengan tim 8 saat masih Genin, foto kelulusan ujian Chuunin dengan Kiba, Shino dan Akamaru, tentunya Kurenai-sensei juga ikut. Foto saat kelahiran Shunin. Foto saat ia dan teman-temannya berfoto bersama dengan Shunin dan Kurenai-sensei. Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Kapten Yamato dan Iruka-sensei juga ikut.

''Lembaran di album itu masih ada banyak sekali. Mulai sekarang, isilah apapun yang ingin kau ingat dalam album itu. Kenangan kebersamaan, kebahagiaan, kesedihan maupun kepahitan. Itu semua yang menjadikan dirimu saat ini. Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata. Aku senang kamu terlahir di dunia ini.'' Kurenai menutup matanya.

Kepala Hinata tertunduk. Shunin merasa ada yang menetes ke kepalanya. ''Baik,'' air mata hangat menumpuk dan mengalir perlahan, ''Terima kasih banyak... Sensei...''

Shunin menyapu air mata Hinata dengan tangannya yang kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Puas menangis, Hinata melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi. Setelah berbincang-bincang dan bercerita dengan Kurenai-sensei, bahkan Sensei-nya pun tak tahu siapa pemberi hadiah misterius itu.

Di tengah jalan, ia bertemu Chouji dan Shikamaru. ''Selamat siang, Chouji-kun, Shikamaru-kun.''

Chouji dan Shikamaru menoleh. ''Hinata? Kebetulan sekali. Mau makan siang bareng dengan kami?'' Benar juga. Hari sudah siang. Hinata mengikuti ajakan Chouji dan makan bersama mereka di sebuah restoran keluarga. Seperti biasa, Chouji memesan banyak. Hinata dan Shikamaru memesan porsi normal.

''Nah, sebelum kelupaan, aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata.'' Chouji memberikan hadiah yang tidak dibungkus pada Hinata. Sebuah buku mengenai cara meracik obat-obatan yang umum digunakan. Hinata senang sekali saat menerimanya. ''Sebenarnya, aku hanya mengerti sedikit tentang medis. Buku itu juga Ino yang bantu memilihkan. Lalu, ini,'' Chouji kembali mengeluarkan sesuatu. ''Ini ramuan yang dibuat dari olahan tanduk rusa yang dipelihara keluarga Shikamaru. Sangat bagus untuk membuat obat.''

Hinata tersenyum. Chouji ingat kalau dia terkadang membuat salep luka sendiri. Meski tidak terlalu tertarik menjadi ninja medis, tapi setidaknya ia ingin bisa membantu teman-temannya saat terluka. ''Terima kasih, Chouji-kun. Aku senang sekali.'' Hinata tersenyum sambil memeluk buku yang kini jadi miliknya.

''Nah, sekarang giliranku.'' Shikamaru mengeluarkan kantong yang daritadi dibawanya. Chouji dan Hinata hanya bisa bengong. ''Karena kupikir mungkin saja akan bertemu, jadi kubawa semua ini. Daripada aku harus bolak-balik ke rumah. Nah,'' ia mengambil sebuah cangkir kuning berhiaskan motif sekuntum bunga. ''Ini dari Kankurou. Dia nggak tau apa kesukaanmu, jadi dia langsung ambil apapun yang dilihatnya.''

Hinata menerima cangkir tersebut. ''Kalau yang ini,'' Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebuah kaktus kecil, ''Itu dari Temari. Dia bilang, kau pasti suka. Tanaman khas desa Suna. Untung kaktus itu tidak perlu terlalu sering diberi air. Merepotkan sekali kalau harus merawatnya sampai ulang tahunmu.'' Chouji tertawa mendengar komentar Shikamaru.

''Nah, ini paling hebat.'' Shikamaru memberikan kantongnya pada Hinata. Menyuruh Hinata melihatnya sendiri. Saat dibuka, disana terduduk sebuah... Ng, sebuah... Dibilang boneka juga bukan, tapi mirip. Bentuknya domba. Tubuh domba yang putih menggumpal itu benar-benar menggumpal seperti domba aslinya. Hinata coba menyentuh bahannya. Sepertinya terbuat dari kapas. Benar-benar domba yang menggemaskan. Wajah Hinata terkagum-kagum.

Chouji tercengang. ''Shikamaru, jangan bilang kalau itu...''

''...dari Gaara. Memang benar, kok.'' Shikamaru menyambung kalimat Chouji. Hinata terkesan mendengarnya. Kapas di daerah Suna... Pasti jarang sekali 'kan...? Rasanya sulit dipercaya Gaara memberikan ini padanya.

''Seharusnya kalian lihat saat dia memilih hadiah itu. Tadinya dia minta siapa saja untuk memilihkan hadiah untukmu, tapi Temari memarahinya dan bilang kalau hadiah itu lebih baik kalau dia sendiri yang memilihnya. Kankurou mengajakku saat Gaara memilih hadiahmu. Dia berdiri berjam-jam di satu toko, kemudian pindah lagi ke toko lain. Lalu dia juga menanyakan ke penjaganya, hadiah apa yang diinginkan anak perempuan. Harusnya kau lihat tampangnya dan ekspresi penjaga toko saat itu,'' Shikamaru terkekeh.

Hinata tersipu. Sampai seperti itu?

''Lalu, karena mendengarkan kata-kata Kankurou, dia membeli telinga kelinci dan kucing dari kenalan Kankurou. Lengkap dengan ekornya. Dia malah benar-benar mau menitipkan itu padaku untuk diberikan padamu, hahahahaha!'' Chouji ikut tertawa. Wajah Hinata memerah. Gaara benar-benar berpikir untuk memberikan itu padanya? ''Karena ketahuan Temari, Kankurou dihajar habis-habisan. Hadiahnya pun diganti jadi itu. Aku nggak tau lagi dikemanakan kuping kelinci dan kucing itu.'' Shikamaru menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan. ''Benar-benar menarik.''

**.**

**.**

Di Suna, Baki merasa ada yang salah ketika tangan Gaara berhenti bekerja. ''Ada apa, Gaara?''

Gaara mengerutkan kening. ''Entah kenapa rasanya sebal sekali,'' jawabnya.

''Mau kupanggilkan cewek berkostum kelinci?''

Kankurou dilempar pake pensil.

**.**

**.**

Mereka bertiga tertawa riang.

''Terima kasih, Shikamaru-kun. Aku akan segera menulis surat untuk mereka.'' Hinata tersenyum dan menerima hadiahnya dengan bahagia.

Ia senang. Hubungannya dengan ketiga saudara dari desa Suna itu memang tidak 'sangat' akrab. Ia paling sering mengobrol dengan Temari, itu pun karena mereka sesama cewek dan sering ngumpul. Kalau Kankurou karena dia agak dekat dengan Kiba dan Shino, jadinya cukup sering ngobrol juga kalau sedang berkunjung. Yang paling tidak ia sangka adalah Gaara. Mereka jarang sekali ngobrol, bahkan untuk bertukar sapa. Ditambah lagi, Gaara adalah Kazekage yang pastinya membuat mereka sangat jarang bertemu.

Mereka sampai repot-repot menitipkan hadiah ini pada Shikamaru, rasanya...

Rona merah timbul lagi.

Rasanya...

''Ng, Hinata, ada yang ku- ''

''Hinata-chan.'' Kalimat Shikamaru dipotong kehadiran Iruka-sensei. Ini juga salah satu guru favorit Hinata. Saat masih di akademi 'kan mereka selalu diawasi sensei ini.

''Selamat siang, Iruka-sensei.'' Hinata dan Chouji menyapa dengan sopan.

''Selamat siang, Sensei,'' sapa Shikamaru.

''Selamat siang, anak-anak.'' Salam khas begini mengingatkannya saat di akademi. ''Hinata, kudengar hari ini ulang tahunmu. Selamat, ya.''

Hinata merona. ''Te-terima kasih, Sensei.''

Iruka balas tersenyum. ''Ah, aku tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa, tapi, ini.'' Iruka mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya.

''Ke-kelinci?'' Bukan kelinci beneran, tapi pemberat kertas yang berbentuk kelinci dan memegang wortel yang hampir seukuran kelinci itu sendiri. ''Terima kasih, Sensei.''

''Syukurlah kau senang. Aku mendapatkan itu dari Ichiraku Ramen, katanya karena aku pelanggan tetap mereka, hahaha...'' Iruka menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jari. ''Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kuurus. Lanjutkan acara makan kalian dengan tenang. Sampai jumpa, anak-anak.'' Ia melambai dan pergi.

''Sampai kapan pun, Sensei selalu menganggap kita sebagai anak-anak, ya.''

''Bukankah karena kita memang anaknya?''

Mereka semua tersenyum.

Saat itu pesanan mereka datang. Mereka makan sambil membicarakan mengenai misi mereka dan keseharian mereka. Semua berjalan dengan damai.

''Ng, Chouji-kun, Shikamaru-kun...'' Hinata kembali mengungkit topik yang masih mengganjal sejak pagi tadi. ''A-apa kalian tahu, kira-kira, tulisan siapa ini?''

Hinata menunjukkan kartu pesannya pada Chouji dan Shikamaru. Mereka berdua mengamatinya. ''Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?''

''Ng... Pe-pesan itu ada di sebelah bantalku pagi-pagi sekali. Be-bersama sebuah hadiah. J-jadi, aku ingin tahu siapa o-orang itu, dan...'' Hinata meneguk ludahnya. ''...a-ada yang sangat ingin kusampaikan pada Tuan pemberi hadiah yang menulis kartu itu...'' Hinata menunduk merah.

Shikamaru menatapnya. ''Kenapa kamu yakin sekali kalau dia laki-laki?''

''Eh?''

''Tadi kau bilang 'Tuan pemberi hadiah' 'kan? Kenapa kau yakin dia laki-laki? Bisa saja orang itu perempuan.''

Wajah Hinata memerah lagi karena malu. Aargh... Gara-gara termakan omongan Ino dan Kiba dan terlalu bangga dengan dirinya, ia jadi lupa diri. Seorang Hinata memang tidak boleh terlalu ge-er. Dia malu sekali. Hanya karena masalah gender, ia menghapus kemungkinan kalau orang yang dicarinya bisa saja perempuan yang sangat memperhatikannya.

Melihat Hinata memerah begitu, Shikamaru merasa bersalah. ''Tu- Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu...'' Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Haduuuh... Salah lagi... ''Kalau dilihat, sepertinya memang kemungkinan besar laki-laki.'' Shikamaru mengubah pendapatnya.

''Kau menyebutnya 'Tuan pemberi hadiah', Hinata?'' tanya Chouji.

Hinata mengangguk. Kalau dalam hatinya, lebih lengkap: 'Tuan pemberi hadiah yang menulis kartu' tapi kepanjangan.

''Apa tidak terlalu kepanjangan?'' Ternyata masih ada yang menganggap itu panjang.

Hinata berpikir lagi. ''B-bagaimana kalau Mr.X?'' Chouji dan Shikamaru harus menahan tawa mendengar ide Hinata. ''Eeh? Ti-tidak bagus, ya...?'' Hinata memerah.

''Ti-tidak. Bagus kok.''

''Tipikal Hinata sekali,'' komentar Chouji. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dan tak bersuara lagi.

''Ngomong-ngomong, kau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan si 'Mr.X' ini?'' Hinata mengangguk. ''Tapi kalau kulihat, si Mr.X ini malah tidak mau bertemu denganmu.''

Bagi Hinata, Shikamaru terlihat seperti paranormal. Memang sih, dengan IQ luar biasa dan pengamatan seperti detektif itu, Shikamaru pasti bisa 'melihat' sesuatu yang nggak dilihat Hinata.

''Kalau aku jadi si Mr.X yang ingin kau menemuiku, aku pasti meninggalkan sebuah jejak atau tanda kalau akulah pengirim hadiah itu. Tapi pekerjaannya sangat rapi dan ia bahkan tidak mencantumkan nama seperti Anonym atau Stranger atau apa saja disini. Mungkin ia hanya ingin kau menyimpan hadiahmu baik-baik dan menjalani seperti apa yang tertulis di kartu ini.'' Shikamaru mengembalikan kartu pesan tersebut pada Hinata.

''Ti-tidak bisa begitu...'' Hinata meremas lututnya. ''I-ini bukan masalah hadiah atau bukan... a-apapun yang diberikannya padaku, aku tetap ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padanya...''

Chouji dan Shikamaru tercengang. ''Oi, oi, masa' kau baru diberi hadiah dengan cara yang tidak biasa saja kau sudah jatuh cinta dengan orang ini?''

''Bu-bukan begitu,'' Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. ''Bukan perasaan yang seperti itu...'' Hinata gugup setengah mati.

Shikamaru melihat Chouji yang balik melihatnya. Mereka tersenyum.

Setelah selesai makan dan membahas beberapa hal lain, mereka pun berpisah. Hinata meneruskan perjalanannya mencari Mr.X. Chouji dan Shikamaru harus membereskan pekerjaan mereka di tempat lain.

''Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Shikamaru-kun, Chouji-kun. Terima kasih banyak.'' Hinata pergi dengan membawa kantong plastik yang tadi dibawa Shikamaru dan berisikan hadiah-hadiahnya.

Chouji melirik Shikamaru. Shikamaru merasakannya. ''Aah, ck,'' Merepotkan. ''Hinata.'' Hinata menoleh lagi ketika namanya dipanggil.

''Anu... Ada yang... lupa kuberikan.'' Shikamaru mengambil tangan Hinata, menengadahkannya dan menaruh sesuatu. ''Memang tidak sebagus dari hadiahmu yang lain, juga tidak seperti kalung dari Mr.X. Itu kubeli saat di Suna. Karena kupikir mungkin kau akan suka, jadi...'' Ck, payah sekali sih dia. ''Po-pokoknya, selamat ulang tahun. Tadi aku belum mengatakan hal itu padamu.''

Hinata tidak menyadari wajah Shikamaru yang agak merona. Ketika ia melihat yang ada di genggaman tangannya, matanya terpesona dengan sebotol kecil pasir berwarna yang berkilauan.

Hinata kembali menggenggamnya erat. ''Terima kasih, Shikamaru-kun,'' Hinata tersenyum hangat. ''Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik.''

''Eh, ah, iya...'' Shikamaru kehilangan kata-kata.

Setelah membungkuk sekali, Hinata benar-benar pergi dari hadapan mereka. ''Hahahahaha, wajahmu merah tuh, Shikamaru.''

''Jangan diungkit-ungkit.''

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kembali ke rumah dan menaruh semua hadiahnya, Hinata kembali mencari petunjuk tentang Mr.X. Pergantian nama sudah ditetapkan. Tapi seharian ini dia benar-benar hanya mencari Mr.X dan tidak latihan sama sekali. Meski ini hari ulang tahun, apa baik kalau dia bolos latihan?

Karena ditekan mentalnya sebagai ninja, Hinata pergi ke tempat latihan untuk memuaskan batinnya. Setelah kira-kira satu jam ia berlatih memukul balok, seseorang datang dan menginterupsinya.

''Selamat siang, Tenten-senpai, Lee-senpai.'' Ia membungkuk hormat.

''Daritadi kami mencarimu, ternyata kau ada di sini. Selamat ulang tahun ya, Hinata.'' Tenten memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Hinata balas memeluknya.

''Terima kasih, Tenten-senpai.''

''Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata-san! Semoga kau panjang umur dan sehat selalu! Kemudian kudoakan kau tidak kehilangan semangat masa mudamu dan terus menjadi muda, meski sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun, beratus-ratus, bahkan beribu-ribu tahun pun!'' Meski panjang umur, Hinata nggak yakin umurnya sampai beribu-ribu tahun. ''Lalu menjadi salah satu bunga tercantik di Konoha! Dan agar kau bisa menjadi shinobi yang lebih kuat lagi dan keren seperti Gai-sensei!'' Lee menunjuk matahari yang entah sejak kapan terbenam dan entah sejak kapan ia berdiri di tebing tepi pantai lengkap dengan deburan ombak.

''Te-terima kasih, Lee-senpai...''

Tenten tidak mempedulikan ocehan Lee. ''Ini Hinata, hadiah untukmu. Terimalah.''

Hinata menerima 10 buah kunai dari Tenten. Kunai itu tajam dan terbuat dari logam yang bagus. Di pegangannya, terukir namanya, H. Hinata.

''Hebat, ini keren sekali. Terima kasih, Tenten-senpai.'' Tenten menggosok hidungnya, bangga.

''Aku juga! Aku juga punya hadiah untukmu!'' Lee memberikan sebuah... pemberat? ''Kuberikan ini untukmu, Hinata-san. Dengan pemberat kaki ini, kau bisa lebih melatih kecepatan kakimu! Yah, meski tidak sekeren hadiah yang nantinya akan diberikan Gai-sensei.''

''Itu benar, Lee!''

Dari semak-semak, muncul sosok makhluk halus yang tidak asing bagi mereka.

''Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata! Di hari yang membahagiakan dan penuh semangat jiwa muda ini, kau berulang tahun. Sungguh hari yang sangat membahagiakan!'' Lagi-lagi Sensei yang selalu berkobar semangatnya itu berlinangan air mata. ''Ini, hadiah untukmu yang penuh kebahagiaan!'' Selembar spandex berwarna hijau berkibar-kibar di udara. Tenten dan Hinata hanya diam tak bicara.

''Uwooohh! Hadiah yang sangat hebat sekali, Sensei!'' Iya. Hadiah hebat yang entah diproduksi darimana. Setiap ada yang ulang tahun, pasti Gai-sensei cuma ngasih begituan. Masing-masing dari mereka udah punya lebih dari satu dan disimpan baik-baik di rumah. Di laci yang paling dalam dan tak akan pernah dibuka lagi. Beberapa ada yang langsung membuangnya. Tentunya tidak termasuk Lee.

''Ini hebat! Hinata-san, lain kali kita latihan bersama dengan menggunakan baju yang Gai-sensei berikan dan pemberat ini, ya!'' Hinata hanya tersenyum ragu-ragu. Tidak menolak, tapi juga tidak mengiyakan.

Hinata menerima pemberian Gai-sensei dan guru beralis tebal itu langsung pergi. ''Aku yakin Kakashi tidak bisa menandingi hadiah milikku, hahahahahaha!'' katanya sambil berlalu. Mereka bertiga hanya bisa diam melihatnya.

''Ini hadiahmu, Hinata-san. Silahkan.''

''Baik. Terima kasih, Lee-senpai.'' Hinata menerima pemberat itu, tapi langsung jatuh karena terlalu berat.

''Lee, kau memberinya pemberat berapa kilo?''

''Eh? Masing-masing lima puluh kilogram. Apa terlalu berat?''

Tenten menepuk jidatnya.

''Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku akan berlatih memakainya. Terima kasih banyak, Lee-senpai.'' Hinata mengangkat pemberat itu dengan susah payah. Ia tidak yakin bisa berjalan saat memasang pemberat itu di kakinya, apalagi berlatih.

Lee, dengan keramahannya, menawarkan untuk mengantar pemberat itu ke rumahnya.

Meski ragu Tenten ataupun Lee mengetahuinya, Hinata kembali menanyakan keberadaan Mr.X. Ia memperlihatkan kartu pesan dan kalungnya pada mereka berdua. Tenten dan Lee mengamatinya.

''Loh, ini 'kan S-'' Tenten menutup mulut Lee.

''Kami tidak tahu siapa orang yang menulis ini,'' kata Tenten sambil tertawa.

Hinata mengerutkan sebelah alisnya. Tenten berbohong. Mereka tahu siapa Mr.X itu. ''S?''

''Ah, jangan dipikirkan. Si Lee ini memang biasa sok tahu, padahal otaknya kosong sama sekali. Hahaha...'' Tenten memukul kepala Lee. ''Oh, iya. Aku ingat kami masih ada urusan lain. Kami pergi dulu, ya. Daah, Hinata.'' Lalu ia melesat secepat kilat sambil membawa Lee meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata curiga. Jelas sekali reaksi Tenten seperti orang yang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mereka pasti mengenal si Mr.X ini. Jadi benar, mungkin saja Hinata kenal dengan orang ini. Orang yang kira-kira dekat dengannya.

Dari ucapan Lee tadi, sepertinya ia berniat mengucapkan nama asli Mr.X. Inisialnya S. Siapa orang yang ada di dekatnya dengan nama yang depannya huruf S?

Shikamaru? Sepertinya bukan. Ia bilang tadi tidak tahu. Sai? Rasanya nggak. Kalau mengikuti analisis Shikamaru, bisa saja Mr.X ini cewek. Sakura? Sepertinya bukan. Kenapa Sakura memberinya kalung? Sasuke?

Hinata menyipit. Menggelengkan kepala dan menghapus pikiran itu.

Meski dia nggak tau siapa itu Mr.X, Hinata yakin banget bukan Sasuke orangnya. Sasuke adalah orang terakhir yang ada dalam daftar orang-orang yang berkemungkinan menjadi Mr.X.

Tapi kalau di Conan, orang yang paling tidak mencurigakan, biasanya dia pelakunya.

Hinata jadi harus berpikir ulang. Yang pasti, petunjuk yang ia dapatkan hanya tulisan tangan dan huruf S.

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Biarkan aku makan sebentar kenapa, sih?''

''Sebentar? Daritadi kami sudah menunggumu selama setengah jam, tahu.''

''Apa boleh buat. Kalau belum sampai minimal enam mangkok, Naruto tidak akan berhenti makan.''

''Kalau mau protes, lebih baik kalian pergi duluan saja. Aku menyusul,'' katanya sambil menyeruput kuah ramennya.

Sasuke jelas ogah banget. Berduaan sama Sai yang nggak jelas kenapa selalu senyum itu? Biar dikata motifnya latihan, Sasuke masih nggak kebiasa sama nih orang yang gerak-geriknya nggak bisa diterka kalau lagi nggak serius. Mendingan nungguin Naruto makan.

''Buruan, Naruto...''

''Iya, iya. Nih, sudah selesai! Terima kasih, Paman.'' Ia melambai pada Paman Teuchi yang melambai balik.

''Lama.''

''Kalau nggak seneng, pergi aja sendiri!''

Saat keluar dari kedai ramen tersebut, mereka bertemu dengan Hinata.

''Selamat siang Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun.'' Hinata membungkuk.

''Ooh, Hina-''

''Selamat siang, Hinata-san.'' Sai mendahului Naruto. Menjabat tangan kemudian memeluk Hinata dengan sok akrab. ''Selamat ulang tahun.'' Hinata jadi merah karena perlakuan Sai yang mendadak.

''Oi, oi, lepasin, Sai!'' Naruto menarik kerah baju Sai. ''Kenapa kamu memeluk Hinata?''

''Di buku bilang, kalau memberi ucapan dengan sungguh-sungguh, lebih baik dibarengi dengan ucapan tubuh. Misalnya, lewat pelukan.'' Sasuke melihat ke arah lain. Tuh 'kan. Sai itu aneh.

Naruto nggak meduliin Sai. ''Happy birthday, Hinata. Sepertinya kami jadi orang yang paling telat, ya. Hahahaha...'' Ia menjabat tangan Hinata.

''Ti-tidak, kok. Terima kasih, Naruto-kun.'' Wajah Hinata sedikit merona dengan seulas senyum.

''Selamat, Hinata-san. Ini hadiah untukmu.'' Sai memberi sebuah kado yang dilapisi kertas hijau dan pita biru.

''Eeh? Apa itu?'' Jadi Naruto yang heboh. ''Coba buka, Hinata!''

''Te-terima kasih. Ng, bo-boleh kubuka?''

''Tentu saja.''

''Maaf, kalau menganggu.'' Tiba-tiba suara Sasuke yang dingin menghancurkan suasana. ''Boleh saja sih, bersuka ria. Tapi setidaknya ganti tempat, dong. Kita ngalangin orang jalan, nih.'' Mereka baru sadar kalau mereka masih ada di depan kedai ramen. Akhirnya, diputuskan untuk mencari tempat dimana mereka bisa ngobrol tanpa mengganggu orang.

Di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu dengan Kakashi-sensei dan Kapten Yamato. Melihat rombongan anak muda di depan mereka, Kakashi dan Yamato hanya merasa aneh. Naruto-Sasuke-Sai-Hinata. Kombinasi yang aneh. Apalagi pas tadi belum ditambah Hinata.

''Eeh? Ulang tahun Hinata? Aku tidak tahu.''

_'Sejak kapan kau ingat ulang tahun seseorang?' _pikir Yamato.

''Kalau begitu, selamat ulang tahun ya, Hinata.'' Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya. ''Aku tidak menyiapkan hadiah apapun, jadi...'' Ia berpikir-pikir. ''Aku bisa meminjami bukuku kalau kau mau.''

''Jangan pinjami yang aneh-aneh!'' teriak Yamato dan Naruto. ''Dan jangan ajari yang aneh-aneh!''

''Ti-tidak apa-apa, Kakashi-sensei.'' Hinata tersenyum kecil. ''Ucapan selamat saja sudah lebih dari cukup.''

Kakashi sangat senang dengan jawaban itu. Paling-paling dia hanya perlu berurusan lagi dengan Gai tentang hadiah siapa yang paling hebat.

''Ini hadiah dariku, Hinata.'' Kapten Yamato memberikan sebuah kotak kayu yang sudah dihiasi pernak-pernik seperti kerang kecil, bunga kering, manik-manik, dan sebagainya. Hinata terkagum dengan hadiah dari Kapten Yamato.

''Cantik sekali. Ini benar untukku?'' Mata Hinata seperti tidak percaya.

''Benar. Aku juga senang dengan pemberianmu saat ulang tahunku dulu. Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata.''

''Terima kasih, Kapten Yamato.''

Melihat Yamato dan Hinata yang sedang berhaha-hihi ria, Kakashi baru sadar kalau dia itu memang sensei yang tidak terlalu perhatian. Ia makin sebal saat Naruto tersenyum mengejeknya diam-diam.

''Kalian mau kemana?''

''Ke suatu tempat. Kami mau mengungsi dan melihat hadiah Sai untuk Hinata,'' jawab Naruto.

''Kalau begitu, kami juga ikut.''

''Kakashi-senpai! Bukankah kita masih ada pekerjaan?''

''Tidak apa-apa. Sekali-kali kita harus mengikuti acara anak muda seperti ini, kalau tidak begitu sadar nanti, kau sudah dimakan usia. Ayo cepat, kau juga ikut.'' Kakashi pun menarik Yamato dan ikut bersama mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

''U, uwaaahh...''

Hinata menatap ke dalam kotak mungil itu. Di dalamnya terdapat replika sepotong cinnamon roll yang dihias dengan buah-buahan, terbuat dari bahan yang menyerupai busa dan kapas. Tidak hanya bentuk, bahkan wanginya pun menggoda, diberi wewangian seperti cinnamon roll asli yang baru keluar dari panggangan.

''Lu-lucunyaa...''

''Tumben kau bisa memilih hadiah seperti ini, Sai,'' ujar Naruto.

Sai tersenyum. ''Pendapat umum bilang, lebih baik memberikan sesuatu yang disukai orang itu.''

''Eh? Sai-kun tahu aku suka Cinnamon Roll?''

Sai menunjukkan sebuah buku kecil, notesnya. ''Aku punya semua data teman-teman di sini. Mulai dari nama, golongan darah, tinggi badan, berat badan, jurus andalan, makanan favorit, hal-hal yang dibenci, sampai tiga ukuran ba- **mmph!**''

Naruto menutup mulut Sai. Jangan sampai Kakashi mendengar hal itu.

''Aku sedang kesulitan keuangan, jadi aku hanya bisa memberikan ini.'' Naruto memberi 2 tiket untuk ramen gratis.

Dari sebelah, Sasuke memberikan tatapan yang seolah bertanya: kapan kamu pernah nggak bokek?

''A-aku senang kok. Terima kasih, Naruto-kun.'' Hinata menerimanya dengan senyum. Tiket ramen gratis 'kan udah kayak harta banget buat Naruto. Kalau sampai diberikan padanya, rasanya jadi sangat berarti.

Padahal, berapa sih harga 2 mangkok ramen?

Ah, sudahlah. Hadiah bukan dilihat dari harganya. Yang penting perasaan.

''Tiket ramen gratis? Paling-paling kau juga diberi oleh paman di kedai ramen itu 'kan?''

Naruto jelas nggak suka sama cara Sasuke ngomong yang selalu kayak ngeremehin dia. ''Cerewet! Memangnya kau pikir hadiahmu lebih bagus?''

''Setidaknya lebih masuk akal dibanding punyamu.''

''Oh, ya? Coba saja perlihatkan!''

''Mana kubawa. Aku 'kan tidak tahu kalau akan bertemu dia.'' Mata Naruto memicing, dan ia nyengir. Sasuke ngerti maksud Naruto yang mencurigai dia. ''Iya, iya!'' Dia berdiri lalu menghilang begitu saja.

Saat kembali, ia memberikan sekotak pensil warna pada Hinata. ''Nih, untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun.''

''Apaan? Emangnya Hinata anak kecil? Kok pensil warna?''

''Setidaknya aku 'beli', bukan 'diberi'.''

Dan mereka berantem lagi.

Sebenarnya Sasuke nggak mikir panjang sampe ngasih Hinata begituan. Karena diingetin ulang tahun Hinata, dia juga bingung mau nyari apaan. Kebetulan Sai lewat dengan buku sketsanya. Daripada mikir berkepanjangan, akhirnya Sasuke beli apa yang terlintas begitu saja di otaknya. Toh Hinata nggak mungkin nolak ini.

''Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan segera memakainya.'' Hinata tersenyum.

Tuh 'kan, bener.

Karena merasa tidak perlu melanjutkannya, Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti berantem. Tapi masing-masing melotot dulu, baru buang muka.

''Ne, Hinata, apa hari ini nggak ada sesuatu yang istimewa?'' Hinata bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto. ''Hadiah siapa yang menurutmu paling bagus? Yah, aku tahu sih bukan punyaku.'' Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari tertawa.

''Eh, se-semuanya bagus kok. Semuanya cantik.'' Hinata mengingat-ingat dan menjabarkan semua hadiah yang ia terima. Sasuke hanya mengernyit ketika mendengar hadiah dari Gaara dan Kakashi hanya menghembuskan napas begitu mendengar hadiah dari Gai.

''Tidak ada yang benar-benar spesial, ya?''

''Umm, se-sebenarnya ada hadiah yang dikirimkan tanpa nama...''

''Eeh? Hadiah apa?''

Hinata menunjukkan kalung yang diterimanya dari Mr.X. Mata Naruto berbinar-binar melihatnya. ''Hadiah ini sudah ada di sebelah bantalku saat bangun. Tidak ada petunjuk yang merujuk ke pengirimnya selain kartu ini.'' Hinata memberikan kartu pesan itu agar Naruto dapat melihatnya. ''Aku sudah bertanya pada yang lain, tapi tidak ada yang tahu tulisan siapa itu. Sampai sekarang petunjuknya hanya orang yang kira-kira dekat denganku.''

''Bukannya itu-''

''Ah, kalungnya bagus sekali, Hinata! Orang ini pasti punya selera yang bagus, ya.''

Sai nggak ngerti kenapa Naruto memotong ucapannya dan mencubitnya diam-diam tanpa ketahuan Hinata. Dan kenapa Sasuke juga ikut memelototinya.

Kakashi dan Yamato hanya mengacuhkan perbuatan murid-muridnya itu dan melihat hadiah Hinata.

''Kamu mau bertemu orang ini, Hinata?''

Hinata mengangguk. ''I-iya. T-tapi aku tidak tahu siapa orang ini.''

''Kamu harus bisa mencari petunjuk dari semua yang terkumpul. Harus mencari yang terdalam dari yang terdalam.'' Semua mengacuhkan Kakashi dan teori 'yang terdalam dari yang terdalam'-nya itu.

''Kamu punya prasangka, siapa orang ini?''

Hinata nggak bilang kalau orang yang dicurigainya memiliki inisial S. Disini ada 2 orang yang inisialnya S. Jadi Hinata menggeleng.

''Hmm, susah juga.'' Yamato bergumam. ''Pekerjaannya rapi. Aku juga tidak ingat pernah melihat tulisan seperti ini sebelumnya.''

''Sudahlah. Tidak perlu dicari,'' komentar Sasuke.

''Ti-tidak bisa begitu!'' tolak Hinata. ''A-aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, dan...'' Ia menunduk, tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Kakashi melihat dengan satu matanya. ''Kamu inginnya siapa?'' Hinata melihat ke arah Kakashi. ''Kamu pasti punya bayangan siapa yang kamu harapkan memberimu hadiah ini 'kan? Ada seseorang yang muncul dalam bayanganmu?''

Hinata tertegun. Memang, kalau tidak bisa pakai otak, coba pakai perasaan. Dalam kartu yang diberikan Mr.X juga tertulis 'Saat kau merasa matamu sudah tak dapat melihat, tutuplah matamu'. Itu artinya cobalah melihat sesuatu dari sudut pandang yang lain 'kan? Setelah mencoba menutup mata dan mendalaminya, tidak ada satu pun bayangan yang keluar di kepalanya. Hinata menggeleng.

''Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Nanti juga ketemu. Bersemangatlah, Hinata.''

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Sepertinya keberadaan Mr.X masih sangat jauh untuk dikejar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berpisah dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya, Hinata masih mencari Mr.X. Hal yang ia coba pikirkan adalah, mencari tempat dimana kalung ini dijual. Ia mencari ke berbagai toko permata, tapi tidak ada yang tahu. Sampai di toko terakhir, harapannya timbul. Tapi penjaga toko tidak bersedia memberitahukannya dengan alasan sudah diminta. Lagipula orang yang memesan dan mengambil adalah orang yang berbeda. Ia juga memakai pakaian tertutup sehingga identitasnya tidak diketahui.

Ternyata Mr.X orang yang sangat hati-hati.

Meski Hinata berusaha membujuk pelayan itu, tapi pelayan tersebut tetap ngotot tidak mau memberitahukannya. Hinata keluar dengan tangan kosong.

Selanjutnya, Hinata mencari lewat tulisan tangan.

_Hei, Mr.X..._

Ia menanyakan ke bagian dokumentasi dan mengecek beberapa tulisan tangan yang ia kumpulkan, tetapi hasilnya nihil.

_Dimana kamu?_

Di tengah jalan, ia bertemu beberapa orang yang kembali menyelamatinya. Anko-sensei memeluknya sampai ia merasa sesak. Penjaga gerbang, Hagane dan Kotetsu, menyelamatinya.

Shizune yang mengetahuinya juga ikut menyelamati dan memeluknya. Hokage ke lima, Tsunade, berencana mengajaknya pergi ke bar sebagai selamatan karena ia sudah dewasa. Ia bahagia.

_Ada sesuatu yang sangat ingin kusampaikan_

''Hei, dia masih terus mencari, tuh,'' gumam Tenten. Sakura dan Ino hanya diam.

Hinata masih menelusuri desa Konoha.

_Terima kasih. Kalungnya cantik sekali, aku sangat senang. Lalu..._

''Kok dia ngotot amat sih? Padahal dia cukup menerimanya saja 'kan?''

Shino tidak menanggapi kata-kata Kiba.

Sempat terpikir untuk menyerah. Mungkin Mr.X memang tidak ingin identitasnya diketahui. Tapi kemudian ia teringat pesan Mr.X untuk melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Dan sekarang, yang ingin ia lakukan adalah menemukan Mr.X.

Benar!

Itulah sebabnya ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Mr.X. Motivasi awalnya untuk melakukan pencarian ini. Kata-kata dari Mr.X memberikan hatinya kekuatan. Mr.X seakan-akan tahu isi hatinya. Ia tahu kalau terkadang Hinata sering melakukan sesuatu di luar batas kemampuannya. Ia tahu saat Hinata merasa tidak dapat menangis. Ia mengerti saat Hinata merasa ada keterbatasan dalam dirinya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Dan kartu ucapan, Mr.X mengungkapkan semua hal itu.

Karena itulah Hinata berusaha mencarinya sampai sekarang.

_Kartu pesanmu. Bagiku, kata-kata yang kau berikan sangat berharga. Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan setiap baris kalimatnya dari hatiku_

Hinata masih terus mencari.

Ia sedikit mencurigai Shikamaru yang menyebutkan hadiah dari Mr.X adalah sebuah kalung. Padahal saat bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji, ia tidak memperlihatkan atau menyebutkan hadiah dari Mr.X selain kartu pesannya.

Tapi ketika satu kecurigaan timbul, muncul kecurigaan yang lain. Bisa saja semua temannya berbohong. Mereka bilang tidak tahu, tapi sebenarnya tahu. Seperti Lee yang tidak sengaja kelepasan. Atau seperti Sasuke yang tampak menyuruhnya untuk menyerah. Atau Kiba dan Shino. Biasanya mereka selalu mau membantu, tapi mereka tidak mengatakan hal apapun tentang ini. Atau orang-orang di desa yang... yang... Aaaah...

Hinata menyingkirkan semua hal itu dari kepalanya.

_Maaf ya karena aku tidak tahu identitas aslimu_

''Hinata-sama.''

Hinata menoleh ke belakang. ''N-Neji nii-san?''

Neji mendekat ke arahnya. ''Kau masih mencari?'' Hinata tersenyum sedih dan mengangguk pelan. Pencariannya tidak berjalan lancar. Ia masih tidak mengetahui identitas Mr.X. Apapun yang dilakukannya, tetap saja tidak bisa mendekati keberadaan Mr.X. Sepertinya Mr.X benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

Neji membujuk agar Hinata pulang ke rumah. Hinata menurut. Pada akhirnya, seperti apapun usaha yang ia lakukan, ia tidak akan bertemu Mr.X.

''Aku payah.'' Suaranya bergetar. ''Padahal, ia begitu baik padaku. Ia memberikanku kalung yang indah, juga memberikanku kata-kata semangat. Tapi menemukannya saja aku tidak bisa. Aku memang payah.''

Pundaknya bergetar. Seharusnya ia bahagia. Hari ini hari yang membahagiakan. Ia mendapat begitu banyak ucapan selamat, pelukan hangat dan hadiah yang berarti dari teman-temannya. Tapi dadanya masih terasa sesak dan serasa ada lubang yang perlahan menganga dalam hatinya.

''Bahkan untuk berterima kasih saja aku tidak bisa.'' Neji melihat pundak Hinata yang terguncang karena mulai menangis dengan iba. ''Aku memang bodoh.'' Air mata bergulir. Satu demi satu. Tetes demi tetes yang menandakan semakin dalam rasa sesaknya.

Neji hanya terdiam melihat tanah saat Hinata bersusah payah menghentikan air matanya.

''Hinata-sama...''

Hinata menoleh ke belakangnya. Hari sudah sore. Matahari terbenam di belakang Neji sehingga sinarnya yang menyilaukan ditutupi oleh tubuh Neji yang tinggi.

''Sebenarnya... Yang menaruh hadiah itu di sebelah bantalmu...'' Apa dia boleh mengatakan hal ini? ''...adalah aku.''

Hinata tertegun. Waktunya seolah berhenti. Tapi matahari tenggelam dengan cepat sehingga langit yang sampai tadi kemerahan berganti menjadi ungu kelam.

Jadi, Mr.X adalah...

''Aku juga ingin membuat pengakuan, Hinata.'' Naruto muncul dari belakang Neji. ''Orang yang membeli kalung itu, adalah aku.''

Hah?

''Dan orang yang mengambil kalung itu dari tokonya juga yang memesan agar penjaga toko itu tidak memberi tahu identitasnya adalah aku.'' Shino muncul entah dari mana.

''Tapi yang memilih hadiah itu 'kan aku.'' Kiba dan Akamaru muncul dari sebelah kanan.

''Aku yang menulis pesan di kartu itu.'' Sasuke muncul setelah dikelilingi dedaunan kering.

''Kata-katanya 'kan hasil gabungan pemikiran kita semua.'' Sasuke nggak peduli omongan Kiba. Yang tulisannya bagus itu 'kan dia.

''Setidaknya, aku membantu menggunting kartu itu.'' Chouji ikutan muncul.

''Aku juga membantu membungkus hadiahnya.'' Shikamaru ikut mendatangi.

''Idenya 'kan dari kami berdua.'' Sakura dan Ino datang.

''Kalian semua bagaimana sih? Bukannya ini harusnya jadi rahasia?'' Tenten, Lee dan Sai juga mendekati kerumunan itu.

''Ini semua gara-gara Neji. Dia duluan yang mulai.'' Naruto menunjuk Neji.

''Benar. Mana mungkin kami biarkan dia terlihat keren sendiri.'' Kiba juga ikut-ikutan.

Hinata hanya terbengong-bengong melihat teman-temannya berdebat. Dia masih nggak ngerti. Air mata sudah berhenti meski bekas-bekasnya masih tersisa. Tapi dia nggak ngerti apa yang dibicarakan teman-temannya.

''Jadi, M-Mr.X... siapa...?''

Mereka semua melihat Hinata. Tersenyum kecil dan kemudian tertawa bersama.

''Apa kamu senang dengan hadiahmu, Hinata?''

Hinata masih menatap wajah bahagia mereka dengan bingung. Kesadaran menjalar perlahan dalam dirinya.

_Terima kasih telah memberikanku hadiah yang begitu indah di hari ulang tahunku ini_

''Sebenarnya kami tidak berniat untuk memberi tahumu. Tapi gara-gara si Neji ini, nih. Kejutanmu jadi sia-sia, deh.'' Tenten menunjuk Neji.

''Apa boleh buat. Aku tidak tega melihat Hinata-sama mencari terus seharian penuh.''

Hinata harus menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghentikan getarannya.

''Benar. Apalagi katanya si alis tebal juga hampir saja membocorkannya.'' Sai tersenyum. Lee shock karena hampir saja menghancurkan moment-moment penuh kejutan.

''Kau juga sama saja, Sai.'' Naruto mencibir.

_Terima kasih, terima kasih..._

''Eh, hei Hinata. Kenapa kau masih menangis? Jangan nangis lagi dong.''

''Maafkan kami yang tidak memberi tahumu, ya. Sampai membuatmu mencari ke sekeliling desa.''

"Hinata-san! Kalau kau ingin menuangkan semua air mata bahagiamu, mari kita lakukan sambil berkeliling desa Konoha sebanyak 100 kali!"

''Hinata, jangan menangis lagi.''

Hinata menunduk dan menggeleng. Rasa yang ada dalam dada ini terasa meluap-luap. Lubang yang sampai tadi menganga lebar di hatinya dalam sekejap tertimbun sampai penuh.

Hinata berlari dan memeluk siapa saja yang ada di depannya sambil menangis. Sebanyak kesanggupan tangannya dapat memeluk siapa saja.

''Aku sayang kalian semua.''

Mereka tertawa lebar bersama lagi kemudian memeluk Hinata. Bersama, di bawah langit malam itu. Mereka saling berkerumun dan memeluk satu dengan lainnya. Membagi kebahagiaan dan kebersamaan mereka.

Mr.X.

Orang yang berada di dekatnya, orang yang selalu memperhatikannya. Orang yang sangat mengerti tentang dia. Orang yang mencintainya.

Akhirnya Hinata berhasil mengungkapkan apa yang ingin dilakukannya kepada Mr.X-Mr.X-nya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku juga bersyukur kalian lahir di dunia ini_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

**.:27 Desember 2011:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_''Karena kami... mencintaimu...''_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N-** Birthday fic yang cukup panjang. Tapi saya puas dengan hasilnya. Hahahaha…

Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata. Kami sangat mencintaimu. Terima kasih untuk Masashi Kishimoto yang sudah menciptakanmu dan teman-temanmu.

Saya sendiri suka dengan adegan sama Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai dan Gaara.

Jadi, ada yang menebak Mr.X dengan benar? Dan hadiah siapa yang paling kalian suka?


End file.
